No Day But Today
by tiki-tiki
Summary: 記憶を失った月。それは事故の所為だと聞かされたがその事故には背景があった。そして、記憶が失った月と共にいるのは竜崎ではなかった。L/Light
1. Chapter 1

Title :No Day But Today(1/2)  
Author:ちきー  
Series:Death Note  
Rating:NC-17  
Category:Angst,Drama,AU  
Character:月、Ｌ、ステファン、オリジナルキャラクター  
Warning:slash､Violence､OOC-ness  
Archive：Yes  
Disclaimer:  
ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。  
Summary：

乳白色の中で黄色が広がる。

粘度を持っているから、広がるスピードはひどくゆっくりしていた。黄色は袋の中に広がり続け、この分だと全部割れてしまったかもしれない。こんな深夜とも言ってもいい時間、近くだからと車を断ってせっかく出かけたのに無駄になってしまった。

けほっと咳き込む。その振動で体が痛い。それに、さっきから呼吸がおかしい。吸って吐くだけの行為なのにひどく苦しい。

いつもとは違う視界の中では、卵がまだビニールの中で広がり続けている。アイツがねだったケーキを作れる分だけでも残っていないかな。

置かれた現状から、かけ離れた事をぼんやりと思っていたら、激しく咳き込んだ。止まらない。肺に酸素が入らない。視点もゆらゆらと揺れて定まらない。頭の下からアスファルトに赤が広がっていくのを見た。

急速に遠のく意識の中で、やけにはっきりと足音を聞いた。助けを求めたいのに、舌が重くて動かない。頭を上げる事も出来ない。

足音が止まり、見下ろされている気配が伝わる。僕はもう足音の持ち主が確認できない。だけど、あなたが誰だろうと構わない。

どうかお願いです。

きっとソファーの上で身体を揺らしてケーキを待ちわびている、幼稚で負けず嫌いでいつも喧嘩ばかりだけど、それでも愛しい男に、僕の帰りが遅くなるって、どうか伝えてくれませんか？

*** *** *** *** ***

キーを回した。すぐにエンジンの回転が止まる。車内は暗く、沈黙が満ちた。

車のシートに沈んでいた身体を起こす。意味もなくステアリングを辿る指。敷地を区切る金網越しに見たストリートは、夜を寄せ付けないように明るい。若いカップルが腕を組んで歩いている。男が何か冗談を言ったのか、女が大きな声で笑う。自分がいるところにまで、その声は聞こえた。

無意識にポケットを探ろうとした指に気づき、ステアリングに指を戻した。伝わる革の硬い感触。

こんな時だ。煙草が欲しくなるのは。チェーンスモーカーではないが、気晴らしに吸っていた煙草もアカデミーに入る時にきっぱりと止めた。それでも、どうしようもなく欲しくなる時がある。

ステアリングに置いた手の上に、額を降ろした。自分がすべき事は分かっている。車を出て、借りた部屋に戻る。そうすれば、後は即興で。何も悩む事は無い。抱いた感情を隠すなど、私の仕事ではごく基本な事だった。

車のドアを開け、ひんやりとした外気の中に出る。駐車場から見上げた部屋には灯りが灯っている。そこにはずっと捜し求めていた彼がいる。あまりにも求めすぎて、彼が点けた部屋の灯りさえ愛しいと思う。部屋に向かう足取りは軽くなっていた。

「ただいま」

部屋に入ると、暖かい空気、料理の良い匂いが私を出迎えた。借りた部屋はモーテルでも上等な部類で、ほとんどコンドミニアムと言っていいレベルの部屋だったが、それでも備え付けられたキッチンは簡素なもので、何か作るとしたらコーヒーだけだと思っていた。それなのに、外食やテイクアウトばかりは栄養が偏ると、時間がある時はこうして料理を作ってくれる。

「お帰り」

キッチンの前に立っていた男が振り返る。テーブルに抱えていた袋を置く。頼まれていたものを取り出して、彼に渡した。

「いい匂いだな」

肩越しで覗き込んだ鍋の中では、数日前に私の好物だと話した料理が煮えていた。

「僕はこのくらいしか出来ないから…」

そう言って、はにかんで笑う。ほとんど同じ位置にある茶色の髪を撫でた。その仕草が気恥ずかしいのか、私の手から逃れようとした。それを追う。幼い子供がするようなじゃれ合いに、自然と顔が綻んでいた。付き合った恋人がいなかったわけではないが、仕事の忙しさで結末はいつも一緒。自分以外の存在は久しぶりだった。

椅子に座り、彼が狭いキッチンを動き回るのを見た。動きがぎこちない。

無理はない。交通事故にあったばかりだった。幸いなことに骨を折るなどの怪我はなく、外傷と言えば捻挫と肋骨にひびが入ったこと。しばらくコルセットで拘束される日々が続いた。

外傷はそのくらいだが、大きな問題が別にあった。彼はこれまでの人生の記憶を失っていた。日々の生活に支障はないが、自分が誰なのか、両親がどんな顔をしているかすら覚えていなかった。目覚めた時、彼は私が分からなかった。

以前、人から譲り受けた彼の写真を見せたが、記憶が戻ったような素振りはない。

記憶が戻る様子がなく落ち込んでいた彼を、コルセットが外れた祝いにと旅行に連れ出した。私自身、カウンセラーに長期の休暇を取る様、忠告されていたのでちょうど良かった。

記憶を失ってしまって本当に残念だが、私はライトを連れて行きたい場所があった。

*** *** *** *** ***

額にかかる髪を払う手。

私が眠っているのが余程珍しいのか、彼が先に起きた時はこうして小さな戯れを仕掛けてきた。髪を払われ眉のない顔を晒すと何が可笑しいのか、いつも彼は笑った。くすくすと軽やかな笑い。頬に彼の吐息が触れた。眠った振りを続ける私の口元が思わず緩んだ。

こんなにも穏やかな時間が自分に訪れるなんて思っていなかった。

「月くん」

目を閉じたまま呼びかける。

なぁに？と、返される彼の言葉を待った。だが、いくら待っても返事はない。

目を閉じたまま、手を伸ばした。だが、その手に触れるはずの存在がない。指先に触れたのは、冷たいシーツの感触。

冷水を浴びた様に、一気に現実へ引き戻された。跳ね起き、隣を振り返る。

「月くん…」

そこには誰もいなかった。広すぎるベッドには私一人だけがいた。

再び私に突きつけられた現実。顔を月の枕に埋めた。まだそこには彼の匂いがうっすらと残っている。なのに、彼自身は私から奪われた。

嘆きは枕に吸い取られた。

*** *** *** *** ***

車を郊外に走らせた。あの日から通い慣れた道になってしまった。これから訪れる地名を話しても、ライトの記憶を揺り動かすものではなく、彼は戸惑いがちに頷いただけだった。

助手席で流れる風景を眺めていたライトが溜息を漏らす。

「何か覚えていたものはあったか？」

「何も…。僕が住んでいた街もこんな風景だったかもしれないと思って見ていたけど、何も思い出せない。…ねぇ、記憶を失ったからと言って、育った国を忘れるものかな？」

「記憶喪失にも色々あるらしいからな。全ての記憶を失う場合もあれば、思い出せる記憶とそうでない記憶が混在することもあるそうだ。どちらにせよ、次第に戻ってくる。大丈夫だ、ライト。私がお前の記憶を戻させるから…」

記憶を失った月を引き取った。彼は社会的なことは覚えているが、自分に関する事を思い出せない状態に陥っていた。私はライトに国籍はアメリカだが、育ちは国外であること。彼とは直接の血の繋がりはないが、友人を通じてライトの事を知っていると伝えた。

当初、ライトとはそれだけの関係しかない私に、ライトの事を任せていいものかと危ぶんだ医者達も、私の身分が確かめられたことでライトの身柄を快く預けた。もっとも、快くと言うのは、身分の保証がないライトをそれなりにまともな職についている私へ厄介払いが出来たことと、そして、高額な医療費を私が支払ったためだ。

「今日はどこに行くの？」

「友人の家に行こうと思ってる。観光じゃなくて悪いな、ライト」

「それは構わないけど…、僕が一緒でいいの？ステファンが友達に会っている間、どこかで時間を潰そうか？」

「いや、一緒に来てくれ」

弾いた様に返した私の返事に、ライトが居心地悪げにシートに座り直した。自分は大丈夫だと思っていたが、それなりに緊張しているのかもしれない。ずれたサングラスを直した。

車内に満ちた気まずさに、ライトは罪のない話題で会話に私を引き込もうとするが、単語だけしか返さない私に諦めたようだ。今は、車内に会話はなく、ただラジオから流れる音楽だけがあった。

ドライブと言うには親しみのない道中を経て、辿り着いたのは似たような家の建ち並ぶストリート。その一角に立つ茶色の屋根を持つ家だった。玄関に続くポーチの芝生は刈られたばかりなのか青臭い匂いを漂わせていた。

車から出てポーチを辿る。背後ではライトが慌てて私を追っていた。今の住宅には使われない古いタイプの呼び鈴を押す。家の中で鐘が響くのが聞こえた。

ややして初老の女性が出てきた。私の顔を認めると、老いた顔に笑顔を乗せ抱き締められた。私も小さな体を軽くハグをする。記憶にあった姿よりも、また一人回り小さくなったようだ。

「元気だった、ステファン？」

「えぇ。あなたもお変わりはなく？」

「こんなおばあちゃんだもの。毎日少しずつ老いてますよ」

そう言って、ころころと笑った。老いていると言うが、東洋人の血が混ざっている所為か、彼女の年齢よりも外見はずいぶんと若く見えた。

「こちらは？」

彼女の視線が後に控えていたライトに流れる。それに気づいたライトが頭を下げた。顔を上げたライトは、なぜ自分がそんな動作をしたのか戸惑っていた。

「まぁ、日本の方ね？懐かしいわ」

同郷に会えた嬉しさで満ちた声にライトは曖昧に頷いた。手招かれるまま彼女に近づくと、老いて細くなった腕に抱き締められていた。それを苦い思いで見る。喉から出そうになる叫びを、体の脇で拳を作ることで押し止めた。

「どうぞ入って」

ライトをハグから解き、彼女は家に私たちを招いた。昼を過ぎた廊下は薄暗かった。それでも、壁に家族写真が飾られているのが分かる。それぞれの末路を知らずに、写真の中の子どもと若い両親は笑っていた。

リビングに通され、ライトはソファーに腰を下ろした。所在なさげに幾度も座りなおす。無理もないだろう。私にとっては親しい友人の実家だが、ライトには誰の家なのかすら知らないのだから。落ち着かずに部屋に視線を彷徨わせるライトの姿が滑稽だった。

棚の上に飾られた写真を眺める。そこに飾られているのは、廊下の写真よりも年を経たもの。子どもは幼児から少年へ、そして青年になっていた。その中の一つを手に取った。大人になった子どもと友人たちが肩を組んで、カメラに笑顔を向けているものだった。その笑顔に曇りはない。

呼吸が詰まった。ギリギリと胸を締め付ける痛み。この痛みをあの日から感じなかった日はない。後悔と言うには強烈すぎる。

グラスを乗せたトレイを持ち、老婆が帰ってきた。

「レモネードで良かったかしら？」

「ありがとうございます」

冷えたグラスを私とライトに配った。口をつけると、既製品には無いまろやかな味がした。

「ステファンが人を連れてくるなんて始めて。もしかして、あなたが彼の新しいパートナー？」

ライトの隣に座った彼女が無邪気に尋ねた。

「いえ、僕は…」

「違います。彼はパートナーじゃない。それに、もう私に新しいパートナーは必要ないんです」

ライトの言葉を遮った。別の人間をパートナーにするなんて考えられなかった。副長官に命令だと言われても一人を通した。

そう答えた私を彼女が痛ましそうに見る。その目から視線を反らしていた。

「ステファン…。あの子の事を覚えていてくれるのは嬉しい。けれど、もう前に進まなくては…。手放さなくてはいけないのよ」

ソファーから立ち上がり私に近づいた彼女が、手にしたままだった写真を手から抜いた。

「…あなたは手放したんですか？我が子なのに？」

写真を棚に戻そうとした彼女の肩が震えた。

「すみません。言い過ぎました」

酷い失言だった。殺された我が子を忘れるはずがない。

「私はいいの。この先は長くないんだし、残されたものと言えば二人の思い出だけ。だから、私はいいの。でも、ステファン、あなたは違う。あの子が逝ったのはあなたの所為じゃない。あの子は任務中だった」

「恨んではいないのですか？」

「キラを？…そうね、たぶん憎んではいない」

「なぜ！？キラはレイを殺したんですよ？犯罪者でもないレイを！」

写真を戻した彼女はソファーに戻った。ライトの隣にレイの母が並ぶ。

「赦せていると言うのでもないの。牧師の妻なのに不謹慎かしらね。でも、生きるも死ぬるも人知の外にある。私は神の元に行ったレイと夫が安らかなことを祈っている」

彼女が失ったのは子どもだけじゃない。我が子を殺されたショックから立ち直れず、牧師だった夫は子どもの後を追うように逝った。彼女は一人残され、二人を弔って生きている。

「レイが死んだのはキラのせいで、そして間接的にあなたの夫の死もキラが関与している。それは事実です」

「キラに助けられた人もいる。犯罪者に苦しめられていた人々がね。ステファン、単純ではないの。キラがいなかったら、レイは死ぬ事はなかった。だけど、キラがいなければ救われる人もいなかった」

「ですが…」

「ステファン、もう止めましょう？それより、あなたが連れてきた方はどなた？ずいぶんとハンサムね」

そう言って話題を変え、隣に座っていたライトの膝を叩いた。

「ライトです」

「ライト？先ほどお辞儀をしたから日本人かと思ったのだけど、そうではないの？」

「…分かりません。記憶がないんです」

「事件で？」

「それも分かりません。目が覚めたら、記憶を失っていて…。名前さえも思い出せない僕をステファンが保証人になってくれたんです」

ちらりと私を見上げたライトに気づいたが、二人の会話に入っていく気にはなれなかった。正義は果たされるべきなのに。赦せているわけでもないなら、なぜキラを罵倒しないのか。なぜ、見つけたら、レイの無念を果たすと言わないのか。

レイの母がライトの頬に手を添えた。驚いたライトの目が大きく開かれた。

「大丈夫よ。あなたはこんなに真っ直ぐな人ですもの。目を見れば分かる。神もきっとあなたをお救いになってくれるでしょう。ライト、あなたの記憶が早く戻るよう祈っていますよ」

正しく物事が見えているのは自分だけなのか…。

多くの機器がスペースを占拠する部屋の中央に、場違いなほど上等なソファーが置かれていた。その前のテーブルには、集められた情報が蓄積され、主を待っている端末があった。

そして、部屋の片隅には、主を待つ老紳士が控えていた。目が覚めたのは知っていた。長く待つ必要はない。

いつもの姿で現れたＬが部屋を横切り、ソファーに乗り上げた。控えていた場所から老紳士が静かに歩み出て、主の前に紅茶を注いだ。クィーンが愛飲されると言う茶の香りが昇っても、主に感慨はなかった。

以前にも増して顔色が悪く、目の下の隈は濃くなる一方だった。

「ワタリ」

「はい」

「二度とするな」

「月様がいれば同じ事をなさいました」

「彼は今いない」

ひたすらこの部屋で、Ｌは月を探し続けた。仮眠することもなく、まともに食事をすることもない。噛み過ぎた指には爪がなかった。

Ｌは集まった情報に目を通し始めた。目はディスプレイを追ったまま、紅茶と共に出された焼き菓子を鷲掴み口に放った。脳が働くための単なる補給だった。

急がなくては。

主の身を案じたワタリによって、強制的に眠りを取らされた。自分が目を閉じていた一瞬ごとに、月の苦しみが増している。Ｌにはそう思えて仕方がなかった。

レイの母に見送られて、家を後にした。小さくなる姿が窓から見えていた。

目的地はもう一つあった。本当は事の最後に連れてくる予定だった。だが、ライトは記憶を失い、レイの母もあの通り。せめてライトの記憶が回復するのが好ましいが、それを待つ時間はおそらくないだろう。

キラだったライトがヒグチに罪を被せ、のうのうと生きている。幾ら死の状況を操れるとしても、全世界の警察組織を操る事は出来ない。誰か協力者がいたはずだ。思い当たる人物がいるが、彼が犯罪者を見逃すとは考えにくかった。

だが、もし彼が追手となっているとしたら？自分に残された時間は僅かだろう。けれど、追いつかれる前にやり遂げる。そうでなければ、自分だけが残された意味がない。ステアリングを握る手が強くなった。

「ステファン、モーテルに戻るの？」

「いや、もう一つ行きたいところがある。付き合ってくれるだろう？」

「断る理由もないけれど、僕に選択肢があるなんて思わなかったよ」

「もしかしたら、ライトの記憶が戻るかもしれない」

「…どこに行くつもり？」

「着いてからのお楽しみだ」

ぽつりとフロントガラスに滴が落ちた。澄んでいた空が灰色に変わっていた。黒く重い雲が迫り、地面が色を変え始めていた。

雨は勢いを増し、目的地につく頃にはフロントガラスを大粒の雨が叩くまでになっていた。

「ライト、着いたぞ」

「ここって…」

先に車から降りて歩き出す。着ていたシャツがあっという間に肩から色を変えた。雨の降る音に混じって私とは別の足音が聞こえ、私は唇を歪ませた。

懐に手を入れ、重さを確かめる。こんな簡単な方法を取るつもりはないが、念のためだった。

足を止める。雨が滴る前髪から覗いた視線の先に、白い石が建てられていた。

「ステファン…」

追いついたライトが隣に立つ。吐き出す息が煙の様に白かった。石の前で私とライトが並んでいる。ようやくの対面だった。

「レイ・ペンバー？さっきの女性の子ども？」

石に刻まれた名前をライトが読み上げる。

「そう、私のパートナーだった。レイ、ようやくお前の前にキラを連れて来たよ」

*** *** ***

読み終わった雑誌をテーブルに放り出した。同じ姿勢で固まった上半身を伸ばして凝りを解す。

「っ…」

気をつけていたのに、一緒に動いてしまった足に痛みが走った。吊られてギブスで固められた足。その表面には見舞い客が思い思いに励ましのメッセージを書いていた。

「元気か？」

スーツ姿の男が顔を覗かせた。片手には茶色の紙袋が抱えられていた。

「病人に元気はないだろ？」

「病人じゃない。怪我人だ」

ベッドサイドに引き寄せた椅子に腰を下ろすと柔和に笑った。

「まったくドジを踏んだ。骨折なんて…。お前なんて庇うんじゃなかった」

「パートナーとは助け合わないと。ステファンのお陰で僕はこうして助かった。…それより、昨日彼女に言った」

「言ったって…、プロポーズか！？」

「あぁ」

「それで？ナオミの返事は？」

普段は生真面目すぎる男の顔が満面の笑みに変わった。

「ステファン。目の前にいるのは、半年後には美しくて知性溢れる女性の夫になる男だ」

「やった！良かったな、レイ！！」

「ありがとう」

身体を乗り出して、レイの肩を叩いた。打撲と診断された腕が痛いが、その痛みも今は気にならなかった。

「それで、お前の付添人は？当然、私だろ。ナオミを紹介してやったのも私だし」

「あー、悪い。付添人はフォックスに頼もうかと…」

「まさか！冗談だろ？あんなスプーキーに頼むなんて…」

「冗談だよ。僕の付添人はステファン、君しかいない。だけど、指輪は絶対に失くすなよ」

「任せとけよ。あ、先に言っておくが、いつでも名付け親は引き受けるからな？」

まだ早いよと言いつつも、レイはまんざらでもない様子だった。

アカデミーを出て以来、組んだパートナーは何人かいたが、レイほどお互いの私生活に踏み込んだパートナーはいなかった。同僚だが親友と言ってもいい程の付き合いになる。

彼の妻となるナオミはアカデミーで一緒だった。わずかな手がかりだけで解決に導く、同期の中では飛びぬけて能力が高かった。当時から一目は置いていても、くだらないプライドから親しくなるのを避けていた。だが、ある事件でレイと一緒にナオミに協力することになった。レイとナオミ、出合ったばかりの二人がお互いを気にしているのなんて直ぐに分かった。

ナオミを食事に誘えとレイにアドバイスしても、事件解決が最優先だと頑固に突っぱねた。二人がお互いを不器用に意識しているのがもどかしかった。

やっと事件が解決して、その祝いにレイとナオミを飲みに誘った。けれど、私が行かなかったその祝いは上手く行ったようで、翌日レイだけでなくナオミからも礼を言われた。

具体的なプランが出てきたのは最近だが、彼らが付き合って一年程が経ち、レイから結婚の相談を受けていた。ナオミが断るはずがないと言い続けたアドバイスがやっと昨日報われた。

「いつ彼女の両親に会うんだ？確か、両親とも日本に住んでいるんだろ？」

「その事だが…、来週から日本に捜査で行く事になった。パートナーがいない間に独りでもこなせる任務を振られたよ」

「悪かったな」

「ナオミの両親に挨拶が行けるからちょうど良かった。お前の怪我のお陰だな」

ギブスを弾いた指に大げさに痛がって見せた。笑い合う私達を、病室に入ってきたナオミが不思議そうな顔をして見ていた。ナオミの指には真新しい指輪が光っていた。

レイが手をこまねき、ナオミの頬にキスをする。それに呆れた顔を作って見せた。

私自身の恋愛はレイほど幸運に恵まれなかった。いつまでも仲睦まじい二人を羨ましいと思う時もあった。けれど、結婚し家族が増え、そうしてこの二人ならずっと続く幸せな未来が、今はただ嬉しかった。

いつか自分も妻を娶り、レイとナオミの家族と一緒に人生を歩む事を疑っていなかった。

「どうして、お前が生きてるんだろうな？」

「え？」

「二人が死んで、何故キラが生き伸びてる？可笑しくないか？」

ゆっくりとライトを振り返った。すっかり濡れた服で体温が奪われ、肌は血の気が引き、唇は色を失っていた。じゃりっと、ライトへ一歩踏み出す。突然の私の言葉にライトは言葉を失っていた。もう一歩踏み出した私に、警戒したライトが一歩下がる。

「何を言って…」

「レイとナオミは結婚して、ずっと幸せに暮らすはずだった。私はそれをずっと見守るはずだった。二人ともかけがいのない友人で、お前が殺していい人間じゃなかった」

ナオミとレイ、二人が残した手がかりから、キラは世界に差し出されたヒグチではなくライトだと突き止めた。二人とも自分自身に降りかかっている危険が分かっていた。キラに関われば即死。それが分かっていたから、捜査に関する細かいメモを残していた。誰を尾行していたか、何を調べていたか。

FBI捜査官として犯人を憎むのとは全く異なった、一人の人間としての憎悪は押さえられなくなった。蓋をしても蓋をしても溢れ出す。

「レイの葬儀は、質素なものだった。任務中に命を落としたと言うのに、FBIから参列は私だけ。早々に日本から手を引いたFBIは、キラの不興を招く様な事は出来なかった。まるでレイの方が犯罪者のようだったよ」

訓練されていない一般人の警戒などないも同然だった。軽々と首を掴み、両方の手を掛けた。

「っ…は…、ステ…ン…」

膝が折れ、墓地の土の上に崩れるライト。大量殺人者のお前に墓地なんて上等すぎる。スラムのゴミ箱でさえも、キラには上等すぎる墓場だった。

「裁かれるのはお前の方だ、キラ。誰も裁かないなら私が裁いてやる」

「僕は…キ、ラじゃ…」

寒さで色を失った頬が今は赤く色づく。首を絞める手にライトが爪を立てた。

キラの殺害方法は知っている。レイは抵抗できたか？ナオミは迫ってくる死に抗えたか？

力を込めた掌に骨の感触を感じた。

見下ろすライトの瞳が裏返る。引き剥がそうと私の腕を掴んだ手から力が抜けていく。もう少しだった。

だが、突然、肩に衝撃が走った。その衝動でライトの首を閉めた指が緩んだ。突然、気道に許された空気で咳き込むライト。もう一度と伸ばした腕にも衝撃が走る。肩から流れ落ちる雨に、赤い流れが加わった。シャツが染まっていく。

体が傾き、狭まっていく視界の中で、ジーンズにシャツ姿の男が走ってくるのが見えた。


	2. Chapter 2

Title :No Day But Today(2/2)

「かっ…は…っ！」

気道に流れてきた空気を必死に肺に取り入れる。ぬかるんだ土が泥になり、その中で僕は膝をついた。小刻みに震えて昇る白い息。窒息の苦しみによる生理的な涙と降り続ける雨で視界は歪んでいた。

泥の中から立ち上がる気力もなく項垂れていた僕の耳に、水溜りを蹴散らす足音が聞こえた。近づいて来た音に顔を上げる間もなく、僕は誰かの腕に抱き起こされていた。そして、骨が砕けるほどの抱擁。気づけば、僕の顔は黒髪に埋められていた。

僕を抱き締める体もずぶ濡れで、分け合う体温もなく、ただ伝わったのは男が纏う必死さだけ。僕を抱く腕が震えていた。

「月くん、月くんっ…」

腕と同じように震えた声が僕の名前を何度も繰り返す。男は僕を呼んでいるはずなのに、その音に違和感を感じる。

男の顔が目の前にあった。深い闇の色。瞬きもせず僕を凝視する瞳。それを囲う濃い隈。

「やっと…、やっと見つけました」

確かめる様に男は僕の顔を凝視した。そして、驚くほど情愛に満ちた仕草で頬に擦り寄り、唇を重ねた。

「っ！何をする！」

僕を抱いていた体を突き飛ばした。勢いのまま、後ろに下がった男。黒い目が大きく開かれ、受けたショックの大きさを物語っていた。

「どう…しました？どこか痛むんですか？今、ワタリを呼びますから」

一度僕から意識を離し、倒れたステファンのところでスーツ姿の男たちと一緒にいた老人を呼ぶ。スーツ姿の男たちは、ひと目で一般人ではないと分かる。その男たちに指示をする老人。一見、柔和な老紳士にしか見えない、ワタリと呼ばれたその老人も、きっと一般人ではないのだろう。

「ワタリ、月くんを」

近寄ってきた老人が失礼と言って手を伸ばしてくる。その手を避けた。不審がる二人からじりじりと後退して距離を取った。

「…あんたたち、誰だ？」

「何を…言ってるんですか、月くん…？」

「僕はあんたなんて知らない」

雨に濡れた白い肌が一層青白くなる。血の気のない唇が震えた。そこから出てきた言葉も頼りないものだった。

「月くん…どうしたんですか？それ、は…冗談ですよね？」

ショックなんて言葉では収まらない悲痛さが噴出し、その場を覆う。闇色の瞳を揺らして、腕がもう一度伸びて来た。僕はそれが分かっていても、男の様子に囚われ動けなかった。細く長い指が僕の腕に食い込んだ。

「わ、私が早く迎えに来なかったから怒っているんですか？そうなんですか？でも、こうして迎えに来ました…。だから、冗談は…！」

何を言っているか分からない。そんな戸惑いがきっと顔に出ていたのだろう。終わりの頃には高ぶった感情のまま叫ばれた。言い募る男の言葉が必死になっていく。けれど、僕は何も、彼の名前どころか自分が何者なのかも分からない。

腕を掴まれ、激しく体を揺さぶられる。そんな事をされても記憶は戻らない。だから、何も言えない。それなのに、黒髪の男は僕が閉ざした唇を開かせようと責め立てる。

「月くん！」

「Ｌ、おやめ下さい」

ワタリが彼を背後から押さえる。その腕から逃れて僕の傍へと足掻く男。必死に伸ばされる手。渇望する瞳。

「離せ、ワタリ！月くん、月くん、月くんっ！！」

その叫びにどうしたらいいのか分からず、僕はその場に立ち尽くした。

*** *** ***

屋根の下に車を移動させ、ワタリが月に治療を施す。渡されたタオルで拭う間、私は月をずっと見ていた。

「喉は心配する程ではないでしょう」

絞められた喉に触れたワタリがそう診断を下す。倒れた時に負った擦り傷は既に治療され、月の手はガーゼで覆われていた。

「ありがとうございます」

顔を上げた月と視線が合う。僅かな間、見詰め合った後、月が視線を背けた。銜えていた指先に噛み付いた。とうに口の中には鉄臭い匂いが広がっていた。

「あの…、ステファンは…？」

ガーゼに覆われた手に視線を落として呟いた。俯いて露になった首筋には、奴の指の跡が残っていると言うのに。

「聞きたい事がありますので、連れて行かせました」

「そう、ですか…」

月の質問に答えた私をちらりと見上げると、すぐにまた視線を下げた。照明が月の頬に影を落とした。

「では、帰りましょうか」

車体を回って、月がいるのとは逆側の扉から中に入る。

「…どこへ？」

シートに立てた膝を掴んだ。彼は帰る場所も覚えていない。咄嗟に出そうになった言葉は噛み殺し、今となっては私にしか意味の成さない言葉を返した。

「家へ、です」

地名を聞きたいだろうが、それ以上の質問を拒否する様に前を向き指を噛み続ける私に、月の溜息が聞こえた。月は車内に収まり直り、私と同じ様に前を向く。すんなりとした足を重ね、腕を組んだ。視界の端で捕らえたその姿には覚えがあった。

例えば、今、私が月の腿に触れる。ふいをついてキスをする。月が隣に居れば、いくらでも浮かんでくるその類いの戯れは、この月には通用しない。この月の認識では、私はもはや月に触れる事を許された存在ではないからだ。

膝頭に指が食い込むほど強く掴んだ。穏やかに走り出した車とは裏腹に私の頭の中は混乱に満ちていた。そして、相変わらずの激しい雨で、車内の閉塞感は否応なしに高まっていた。

「あの、あなたは…？」

「竜崎と呼んで下さって構いません」

「ですが、ワタリさんはＬと呼んでいましたよね？」

「Ｌは仕事上の名前です。月くん、あなたにはずっと竜崎と呼ばれていました」

「僕とあなたは…その…」

言い淀む月の視線が彷徨い、頬が微かに色づいた。先ほどの再会から想像できる関係は一つだろうに。

「あなたは私の恋人でした」

痛みの走った瞳を悟られない様、月の目が閉じられた。そして、ゆっくりと開く。そこにはもう痛みはなく、冷静さが戻っていた。

「すみません。僕はそんなに大切な事も覚えていない」

膝の上に乗せた手に視線を落とした。濡れた茶色の髪が月の表情を隠す。

「記憶障害なのですから、忘れていても仕方の無い事です…」

のろのろと顔を上げたのは、月の顔のパーツを持つだけの、私を知らない男だった。唇を弄っていた指を噛む。質の悪いクローン映画に紛れ込んだ様だった。もしくは、安っぽい恋愛ドラマか。

「あの…」

話し出すきっかけを探して、月の唇が開かれては閉じる。

「…どうしましたか？」

「竜崎さん」

「竜崎」

「竜崎、あの、僕の名前なんですが…」

「敬語も止めて下さい。普通に話して下さればいい」

「でも、竜崎だって…」

「私は元からです。それで、名前がどうかしましたか？」

声に苛立ちが忍び込む。話せば話すほど、私の月との違いを強く感じていく。

「竜崎が僕を呼んだ時、何か分からないけれど違和感を感じた。ステファンに教えて貰った名前と少し違うようだけど…」

「彼からはなんと教わりましたか？」

「ライト（Light)」

「あぁ、なるほど。他に身元に繋がる様な事は？」

「アメリカ国籍だけど、育ちは国外である事。友人を通じて、ステファンは僕の事を知った事。それから…、ステファンは僕をキラと呼んだ事」

「…全てが正しい情報とは言えませんね。まずは名前ですが、あなたの名前は夜神月。あなたの両親とも日本人で、生まれも育ちも日本です。ですから、ライト（raito）と発音する方が正しいでしょう」

「ライト（raito）…」

月が口の中で転がすように、語感を確かめながら呟く。

「漢字が何か分かりますか？」

「あぁ、分かる」

空中に指で彼の名前を漢字で書いてやる。

「ライトは月と書きます。とても珍しい読みですが、あなたによく似合っている。ご両親は昼は陽の光に、夜は月にあなたが照らされ、守られるようにと名付けたそうです」

「良く知っているな」

他人のことなのにと言外に匂わせた月に、どうしようもなく加虐心が膨れ上がった。瞳を覗き込んで、しっかりと伝えてやる。この位は許されるはずだ。

「あなたが教えてくださった事です」

予想通り、傷ついた顔をして月は私から顔を逸らした。

苛々と爪を噛む。満たされた加虐心は、私に後悔しか運ばなかった。記憶を失った相手に何をしている。

「…僕の家族は健在か？」

顔を背けた月が私に向き直った。少し唇が赤い。月には動揺すると下唇に歯を立てる癖がある。子どもっぽくて彼は嫌っていたが、何事においても年長の私と同じくらい落ち着いていた月のそんなところが私は愛しかった。

「亡くなりました」

「記憶が在っても無くても、やっぱり僕は一人なんだな…」

「私がいます」

膝の上の月の手に手を重ねた。掌の下でびくりと震えた手は、それでも離れて行かなかった。

屋敷に着くまで、月がぽつりぽつりと質問をし、答えられる情報を話して聞かせた。

「着きました」

「ここ、か…？」

車の扉に手を掛けたまま、驚きで目を大きく開く。その姿は初めてここに連れて来た時の月と同じ反応だった。

「別宅の一つです。が、少々長く住みすぎたようです…」

後半は独り言のように小さく呟いた。私の仕事はネットワークと端末さえあればいい。拠点を移動して回る生活を続けていたが、月の故郷に似た風景を持つここに長く居過ぎた。その所為で月をこんな目にあわせた。

「早く入りましょう。いつまでも濡れた服を着ていては、風邪を引いてしまいます」

先に歩き出し、屋敷の奥の部屋に向かう。後からついてくる月は、何か自分の記憶を揺り動かすものは無いかと屋敷のあちこちへ目を走らせていた。

「どうぞ」

ドアを引いて月を通した。他人の部屋に足を踏み入れる様に、おずおずと中に入っていく。そして、ぐるりと部屋を見回す。ソファーセットとキングサイズのベッド、そしてクローゼット。隣接した部屋はバスルームになっていた。

「何か覚えていますか？」

肩を落とした月の様子に結果は分かっていても、声を掛けずには居られなかった。予想通り、首を振る月。

「そうですか…」

その肩を掴んで、もう一度揺さぶりたくなる。私はこの部屋で起きたあらゆる事を覚えているのに何故！と…。彼にとって私との生活はその程度のものだったのか。記憶を失ったのは彼の所為ではない。それは分かっている。それなのに、彼自身の罪として非難したくなる。

「…バスルームはそちらです。着替えはクローゼットにあります。月くんが落ち着いたらお茶にしましょう」

「あ、待ってくれ。僕が竜崎を呼ぶ時はどうすればいい？」

ベッドサイドのインカムを指差した。

「ワタリに繋がります。用がある時は彼を通じて連絡して下さい」

それではと、扉を閉めた。

廊下に一人きりになると、今出てきたばかりの部屋の扉に額を付けて祈った。祈るなんて行為は自分にとって初めてだった。祈るよりも自分自身の力で何でも解決して来た。それが自負だった。

けれど、今は。神でも死神でも誰でもいい。私の月くんを返してくれ、と一途に祈る。

見知らぬ人の様に見られるくらいなら、かつての様にキラとして憎悪を滲ませた月の視線に晒される方が何倍もましだった。

*** *** *** *** ***

クローゼットから出した服は僕にぴったりだった。竜崎によればこの部屋は僕の部屋で、クローゼットの中の服も僕自身のものなのだから当たり前なのだが、こうしてかつて僕が過ごした生活に触れても何の感慨も湧かない自分がもどかしかった。

座っていたベッドの上に倒れこむ。クリーム色の天井。毎晩見ていたはずなのに、今の僕にとっては初めての光景だった。

のろのろと腕を上げて首に触れた。触れた箇所から鈍痛が広がる。バスルームの鏡で確かめた僕の首には、ステファンの手の跡がくっきりと残されていた。消えるには時間がかかるだろう。

目を閉じた僕の耳に、雨の音が蘇った。あの時のステファンの顔もはっきりと浮かぶ。決して感情のままに激昂しない言葉がかえってステファンの憎しみの深さを物語っていた。絞める指は一度も緩まず、竜崎たちが来なかったら僕は今頃、墓地に埋められた人々の仲間に入っていただろう。

首を絞めている間、ステファンは僕をキラと呼んだ。その言葉をまるで唾棄するかのように。

キラは最悪の大量殺人者。記憶の回復のためにとステファンが持ってきた新聞や雑誌はキラ事件が必ず載っていた。キラが殺した人数は３桁では足りない。

記事には被害者のリストが掲載されていた。犯罪者が大半を占める中、日本警察、ＦＢＩ、一般人の名前もそこには並んでいた。殺されたＦＢＩ捜査官の中にレイ・ペンバーの名前もあった。彼が殺されたのはキラ事件初期。従って、彼を殺したのはオリジナル・キラと言う事になる。

未だにキラをその他の大量殺人者と画する人々が多いのは、殺害対象が一般人ではなく犯罪者であり、そのために当時の犯罪率が大幅に減ったからだと言われる。事実、キラが台頭していた頃にはニューヨークであっても、深夜に女性が一人で歩く事も出来たそうだ。

だが、そのキラも犯罪者以外を殺した時点で、犯罪者を粛清する存在ではなく、他の犯罪者と同等に成り下がった。

柔らかな照明から逃れる様に両手で瞳を覆った。深く溜息を吐く。記事を読んでいた僕に、しきりにステファンがキラは史上最低の悪だと繰り返していた。そして、僕の意見も聞きたがった。彼は僕がキラだと思っている。ステファンの前で、キラがキラ自身の行為を批判する。その皮肉とジョークを見たかったのだろう。

キラ事件は解決から数年が経過しても不明な詳細が多い。ヒグチの死亡以降キラは現れず、本当にキラと言う個人もしくは団体は滅んだのか、もしくは潜んだままなのか。そして、オリジナル・キラの行方も不明なまま。

他にも、仮説のままで未だに判明していないのは、キラが行った殺人の方法。被害者は全世界に及び、時には同時刻に異なった場所で殺害が発生したこともあった。たとえ、協力者がいたとしても、そんな事は可能なのだろうか。個々の事件、被害者に関連性はない。唯一あるのは犯罪者と言うことだけ。

記憶を失ったとしても善悪の区別はつく。今日も世界各地で悪事が行われ、人々が苦しんでいることも知っている。彼らが陥った状況に同情し、憤ることもある。だがもし、僕がキラの力を手に入れたとしたら、果たして僕はキラになっただろうか…。

それに、キラ逮捕に尽力した探偵Ｌ。竜崎は仕事上の名前がＬだと言った。もし、竜崎が本当に探偵Ｌだとしたら、彼はなぜ犯罪者の僕を傍においておくのだろう。

あぁ、本当に失った記憶が恨めしい。今の僕には分からない事ばかり。その所為でステファンを傷つけ、ワタリさんと竜崎を戸惑わせている。そして、その中の誰かが嘘をついたとしても、僕にはその嘘が分からない。それが何よりも苛立たしい。

「月くん…？」

もう部屋から出て来てもいいはずなのに月が現れない。私は明かりのついた部屋にそっと忍んだ。

月はすぐに見つかった。ベッドにうつぶせになって眠っている。私は唇を弄り、眠る月を観察した。彼が私から奪われてから一ヶ月も経っていないのに、すっかり面変わりをしてしまった。こけた頬もだが、体が痩せて薄くなっていた。明日から栄養価の高い食事にするようにワタリに指示しなくては…。

ふと、そんな事を考えた自分に笑う。食事の心配をするのはいつも彼の方だった。今となっては、その小言すら懐かしく愛しい。

月へと手を伸ばした。意識がない間なら逃げられない。戸惑われることもない。

触れた髪はしっとりと指に絡む。体を覆う服も新しいものになっていた。おそらく少し休むつもりが、疲労が襲ってきて眠ってしまったのだろう。暖かさを確かめるように頬を撫で、薄く開いた唇に触れた。暖かな吐息を感じる。

眠る彼の上に体を傾けた。もう一度髪に手を差し入れて撫で梳く。現れた白い額。倒れたときに付いたのか、薄くかすり傷が走っていた。そっとその傷にも指を走らせた。

「ん…」

触れられた傷が痛むのか、月はむずかる様な顔をして私の指から逃れた。その拍子に髪が不自然に切り取られた箇所を見つけた。普段なら周囲の髪に覆われて気づかない。周囲の髪を払い、短く切り取られた髪を押さえた。そこから現れたのは短い縫合の跡。

月がよく行く店から屋敷への戻り道、車のブレーキ痕と放り出されたビニール袋、そして、大量の血痕が見つかった。ＤＮＡ鑑定の末、流された血は月のものだと分かった。これほどの怪我をしている以上、誘拐されたとは言え治療をしなければならない。規模に関わらず、全国の病院に月に似た人物がいないか調べさせたが、見つからなかった。それが月捜索を急ぐ理由の一つでもあった。

だが、縫合跡はきちんと医療経験を持つものの仕業だった。食事もだが、明日はワタリに全身の怪我を調べさせなくてはならない。それほどまでに、現場には月の血が流されていた。

縫合の跡に触れた。この跡が消えたら、記憶障害も消えますか？それとも、もう貴方の頭から私は失われてしまいましたか？

髪に顔を埋めて目を瞑る。変わらない彼の匂いが、いっそう強く漂った。

明かりを消した部屋を後にしリビングに戻った。ワタリがお茶の用意をして控えていた。

「月様は？」　

「眠っている」

「今は休養が必要でしょう」

ワタリは私の前にケーキと紅茶、そして紙の束を並べた。テーブルの上にあったシュガーポッドを引き寄せ、角砂糖を大量に投入する。カップの中へ砂糖が沈んでいく代わりに、白い陶磁のソーサーにスプーンで乱された茶色の雫が飛び散った。

片手にフォーク、そしてもう片方で資料を摘んで捲った。見慣れた紋章を背景に持つ紙にあの男の写真が印刷されていた。写真の下にはステファン・ラウドの文字、そして所属が並ぶ。次のページには関わった事件、人事レポート、カウンセラーによるレポートと続く。

「月を誘拐した理由は聞き出せたか？」

「やらせております」

「拠点の捜索は？」

「直近に使用したモーテルの捜索は終え、まもなく残留品が届きます」

「届き次第、すぐに検証したい」

「了解しました」

砂糖が溶けたカップから紅茶の香りと共に甘い香りも漂ってくる。自分の顔がカップの中に浮かんでいる。像は滑稽なほど歪んでいた。

「…ワタリ、月くんの記憶はいつ戻る？」

「はっきりとした診断ではございませんが、月様ご自身のアイデンティティを喪失されている一方で、社会的な記憶は失われていません。その為、全生活史健忘と思われます。原因は、誘拐時の状況から怪我による外因性、もしくは、誘拐された事による心因性とも考えられます。いずれにしても、記憶は徐々に回復するでしょう」

「記憶が回復しない可能性は？」

「…ございます」

「治療は可能か？」

「可能ではありますが、何より月様に記憶喪失以前の生活をさせる事です。それがきっかけで、記憶が蘇る症例が多々あります」

キラ事件の終結後、オリジナル・キラだった月は終身監視の処分となった。監視するのは事件を終わらせた私。月の身柄を要求する国・組織もあったが、今後Ｌの協力を期待するなと言えば口を閉ざすしかなかった。

「…Ｌ、なぜ月様にキラに関することをお話にならないのですか？」

ワタリが言っているのは車の中での会話。身柄については彼に話したが、キラに関する問いにははぐらかした。

「彼はキラだった事に後悔はない。そう言っていた。だが、犯罪者だった自分をリセット出来る機会だ。彼は新しい人生をやり直せる」

「ですが、月様はそれを望まれるでしょうか？それに、Ｌはそれで本当によろしいのですか？」

キラだったと言う疑いは、すでに月の中にある。月はあの時と同じように疑いを確かめようとするだろう。今日は逃げられたが、明日もそうとは限らなかった。

かつて意図的に記憶を失った時とは異なり、彼にキラ事件を思い出させる必要はないのだ。あの事件は終わっているのだから。それなのに、何も覚えていない彼に大量殺人の被害者を見せ、お前がやったのだと断罪する事は必要だろうか。このまま忘れさせ、新しい人生を歩み直すチャンスを私が奪うことが出来るのか。

彼はキラだった自分に後悔はないと言う。その思いに嘘はないだろう。だが、犯罪者を裁き、そして自身も犯罪者となった今、自分が裁かれることなく私に生きる事を許されている現状に、潔癖な月が苦悩している事も知っていた。彼が自分自身に関する記憶を失ったと言うことは、何の憂いもなく彼が私の傍にいる、その幻想を実現するチャンスだった。

だが、キラ事件を忘れ新しい人生を歩ませたいと願う一方で、それを否定をする自分もいる。私たちの互いに対する理解には、キラ事件が必要だった。彼の闇も私の闇もあの事件を通じて表面化し、好むと好まざると互いが理解する事になった。あの経験を失った月が、私を理解することは難しい。

「どちらにせよ、私は月くんを手放せない…」

*** *** *** *** ***

屋敷に帰った翌日、－帰ったと言う表現が今の僕にとって正しいか分からないが－、ワタリさんに付き添われて屋敷の中を案内された。リビング、ダイニング、キッチン、屋敷から望む庭、紅葉した木々が並ぶ林。僕はその林を散歩するのが好きだったそうだ。以前の僕の言葉を借りるなら、生まれ育った日本を思い出させるからだとか。

「僕はよくここを散歩したんですか？」

「えぇ。日課でございましたよ。竜崎と共に歩かれることもありましたが、お一人の時が多かったです」

さく、さく、と落ち葉を踏んでいく。地面には茶色の枯葉だけでなく赤や黄の色を保ったままの葉が多くて、見上げる程の木々に伴って誰かの描いた絵のようだった。林を渡り、葉を揺らす風が耳に届く。鳥の鳴き声もどこからか聞こえてきて、記憶を失ってから初めて安らぎを感じていた。胸いっぱいにその空気を満たした。以前の僕だけでなく、今の僕もこの林が好きになりそうだった。

「ワタリさん」

「はい。なんでしょうか？」

「竜崎はどこにいますか？」

「仕事をなされています」

「でも、僕が帰ってからずっとですよね？彼はそんなに忙しいんですか？」

戻ってから一度も彼を見ていなかった。食事の時にも現れず、ふとした時に視線に気づき振り返ると彼がいる事がよくあった。彼に気づいた僕に気まずそうな顔をするでもなく、じっと僕を見て、そして姿を隠す。正直、苛立たしい。僕に言いたいことがあるなら、言えばいいのに。そんな…まるで僕が悪い様な目で見られるなら、よっぽどその方がすっきりする。

「気になりますか？」

穏やかな声で尋ねられてしまったから、そんな訳ないと意地を張る事も出来ずに素直な思いが唇から零れた。

「彼に聞きたい事があるんです」

僕自身のこと、竜崎のこと、僕達の出会い、ステファンの行方、それにキラ事件について。竜崎から聞き出したいことは山ほどあった。目の前のワタリさんに尋ねても、何も答えらしい答えは返って来ず、ただ返されるのは「竜崎にお尋ね下さい」とだけ。

「竜崎に会いたいのなら、仕事部屋に行かれては？」

「邪魔したくありません…」

苛立たしく思っても、彼の迷惑にはなりたくなかった。記憶を失った恋人って言うだけで、彼には負担だろうに、まだ僕をここに住まわせてくれる。

「竜崎が月様を邪魔に思うことなどありませんよ」

「そうでしょうか…？竜崎は僕が彼の恋人と言いました。けれど、部屋からはアルバムどころか写真の一枚もありません。いくら僕達が同性のカップルだとしても、恋人同士なら写真ぐらいは撮るでしょう？」

「それは、竜崎なりの考えがあっての事です。彼が信じられませんか？」

「信じるも何も、それを判断できるほど一緒に時間を過ごしていません。再会した時の彼の姿が演技だと思えませんが、屋敷に戻ってからの彼が遠く感じます…」

歩き続ける僕たちの前に屋敷が見えてきた。竜崎の仕事部屋は２階で、窓にはカーテンが厚く引かれている。

「それに、僕は一日何をして過ごせばいいのか…。記憶がないから何をしていいのか分からないんです」

全てを遮って部屋に篭る竜崎。以前の僕のためなら行方を追い、ステファンから助け出しもした。だけど、今の僕だったら？顔を会わせる事すら厭われる今の僕は、彼の何だろう。

「でしたら、私の手伝いをして頂けますか？」

竜崎の部屋を見上げていた僕にかけられた言葉に驚いて、不躾な位まじまじとワタリさんを見返してしまった。

抱えたものを落とさないように、気をつけてドアを叩いた。ワタリさんの言う通り返事はない。少し待ってから僕は中に入った。足元に気をつけて進む。

「カップを」

僕に背を向けて床に座る竜崎の近くにはソーサーだけがあり、その上にカップはなかった。部屋を見回すと、正面の壁に茶色の染みと砕けたカップの破片が散っていた。

「ワタリ、何をして…、月くん…」

「邪魔してごめん。ケーキを持ってきたんだ」

「ケーキを…」

「うん。好きだろう？」

「…思い出したんですか？」

「ワタリさんに聞いたんだ。ケーキなんて初めて焼いたよ」

「そう、ですか。…ありがとうございます」

僕を見上げていた竜崎の視線が床に戻る。指を口元に運ぶと爪を噛んだ。

「あの…座りますか？」

抱えたトレイには、僕が焼いたケーキ、そして、ワタリさんが淹れてくれた紅茶があった。気を利かせてくれたのか、カップは２つあった。それを見つけた竜崎の言葉だった。

「すみません、敷くものがなくて…。ワタリに何か貰ってきます」

「大丈夫、いらないよ。それより、逃げないでくれないか？」

「逃げる気など…」

ないとは言わせなかった。床から腰を上げかけた竜崎を睨むと、何故か嬉しそうな顔で唇を弄った。睨まれて喜ぶなんて変な奴。

竜崎と同じ様に床に座って、ケーキが乗った皿を竜崎に手渡した。早速フォークを伸ばしている。新しいカップに紅茶を注いでやりながら、竜崎がケーキを運ぶのを鼓動を早くして見ていた。

「何も見ないで作ったから、分量を間違えたんだ。だから、焼き直そうと思ったんだけど、ワタリさんがそのままでいいからって…。やっぱり甘すぎるだろう？口に合わなかったら残してくれ」

「美味しいです！口に合わないなんて、とんでもない。ちょうどいい甘さです。ありがとうございます、月くん。私のケーキは覚えていてくださったんですね」

その言葉は嘘ではないようで、大きくケーキを切り取って口に運ぶ竜崎。あっという間に皿からケーキが消えていく。竜崎は表情に乏しいけれど、彼が本当に喜んでいるのが分かった。

けれど僕は竜崎のその姿が堪らなくて、思わず床から立ち上がっていた。

「それなら良かった。ケーキは全部、竜崎が食べていいから。仕事を邪魔して悪かった」

使わなかった僕のカップをトレイに乗せて、部屋から飛び出した。僕はそこにいられなかった。

「Ｌ、月様と何かありましたか？」

月が持ってきてくれたケーキを全て味わい満足していると、ワタリがやってきた。

「何故だ？」

「こちらから戻られると、疲れたと言って部屋に下がられました」

彼がいる部屋の映像を大きく映し出した。月はソファーに座っていた。部屋の棚にあった本を読んでいる。設置したカメラのアングルの所為で横顔しか分からないが、確かに少し疲れているようだった。

「特に何もなかった。あるとすればケーキを褒めたぐらいだが…」

銜えていたフォークで大降りの皿を示す。そこには小さな欠片だけが残されていた。

「久しぶりに月くんのケーキを食べた。記憶がなくても作り慣れた私のケーキは体が覚えているのだろう。甘さも完璧でとても美味しかった」

私の言葉に、ワタリは深い溜息を吐き、首を横に振った。

「なんですか？」

「…こればかりはご自分で気づきませんと…」

「意味が分かりません」

「ですから、それはご自分で。ところで、ラウドが持ち歩いていた端末から発見したデータの解析が終わりました」

「中身は？」

「暗号化されていたデータでした。解読したものはＬの端末へ送りました。ですが、Ｌ…。ご覧になるならお心を強くお持ち下さい」

ワタリがそんな事を言い出すのは初めてだった。どんなに凄惨な事件のデータでも言った事はない。

「何故だ？」

「月様が映っています」

奪われてから再会するまで月の身に何が起きていたのか、彼自身は記憶を失ってしまったので分からなかった。その一端を示すデータだが、ワタリが前もって警告する程のもの。鼓動が乱れている。月はもう私の元にある。彼の身はもう安全だと言い聞かせて、データを開いた。

薄暗い映像が始まる。地下の様な明かりの届かない場所なのか、画面いっぱいに広がる灰色の床に照明が青白く反射していた。カメラを調整する音とともに画面が乱れアングルが上がった。そこには椅子に固定された人物が映し出された。思わずディスプレイを掴んでいた。ミシリと筐体が悲鳴を上げる。

『顔を上げろ』

項垂れた茶色の頭が持ち上がる。疲労の濃い顔。頬や口の端には裂傷を負っている。それでも、カメラを構える人物を月はまっすぐに見据えた。

『協力者は誰だ？』

唇を結んだままの月。黒髪の男が画面を横切り月を殴った。衝撃で月が座っていた椅子が揺れる。

『お前一人で出来た事じゃない。誰だ？』

言葉ごとに月に拳が振り落とされる。それでも、月の唇から漏れるのは苦悶の呻きだけ。

『散々犯罪者を裁いてきたのに、自分が犯罪者となったら逃れるつもりか？』

激昂したラウドが椅子を蹴った。月が縛り付けられた椅子は、大きな音を立てて床に倒れ落ちた。縛られたままで受身も取れず、衝撃を体に受けて月は声を詰まらせた。倒れた拍子に現れた月の頭の片側は変色した血で覆われていた。

ラウドが床に倒れた月に近づき、頭を踏みつける。頭の傷が開いたのか、月の顔に血が伝った。

指に歯を立てる。手がかりになる可能性がある以上、どんな映像でも私は最後まで見届けなければならない。

『言えば、解放してやる』

浅く呼吸する月の髪をラウドが掴む。美しく整った月の顔は血に染まっていた。

『そんな気なんてないくせに…』

床から攻撃者を見上げる月の目はまだ屈していない。日本で私が監禁した時と同じ目をして、じっと暴力に耐え活路を探している。

『お前と違って言った事は守る。ただし、解放する時はキラとして、だがな』

改めて唇を結んだ月の頭をラウドが床に叩き付ける。そのまま床に顔を押し付けられ、首に手が掛かった。

『彼らが死んだのに、なんでお前は生きてる？罪も償わず、なぜ生きていられる？キラのくせに！』

抵抗も出来ない月の唇が戦慄く。震えていた体の揺れが徐々に小さくなる。

時間も場所も越え、月を助け出そうと体が動く。そして、ラウドには制裁を。月が感じた苦痛を何倍にもして味あわせてやる。

『まだ楽にはさせない。お前にはしてもらうことがある』

ラウドが月を放した。咳き込みながら必死に空気を取り入れる月の腹に足がめり込む。床に額を擦り付け、月は痛みに悶えた。画面の中では、ラウドの一報的な暴力が続く。

噛んでいた指からはとっくに血が流れていた。指だけでなく体中から血が流れ出ているようだった。それでも、目を背けることはしない。映像を見続ける。

乱れた髪の下で月の唇が動いていた。痛みに喘いでいるのとは違う。何か言葉を綴っていた。私は月の顔を拡大し唇の動きを追った。

傷ついた唇が綴った言葉を理解した私の口が開かれた。そこから何が飛び出しているのか知る余裕はなかった。

「僕が守る」

その言葉を月はずっと繰り返していた。

*** *** ***

階段を下りると、一つだけしかない扉の前に立った。自動的に開く扉。中に入ると中央に檻があった。その中には泥だらけの服を着た男。近づいてくる私に気付き、檻に寄りかかる様に立ち上がった。

「やっと会えましたね」

「月くんを攫ったのは復讐ですか？」

「復讐？とんでもない。そんなものではありません」

「では、人をひとり、車で突き飛ばして怪我を負わせ誘拐し、怪我の治療を受けさせるどころか拷問をして更に傷つけ、記憶まで失わせた。そして、覚えてもいない罪を償わせようとした。それを何と呼ぶつもりですか？」

「正義、ですよ。誰もキラを裁かないから私が裁いた。それだけの事です。正当に犯罪者に罪を償わせれば、レイもナオミも喜ぶでしょう」

「ＦＢＩが持つのは逮捕権のみのはず。それに、キラ事件では早々にＦＢＩは手を引いた」

「その通りです。我らは正義のはずなのに、腰抜けどもはキラを恐れて何もしなかった。犯罪者に屈服した組織など当てに出来ない」

ラウドは饒舌に語り続けた。彼の偏った正当性を主張する。

「それに、Ｌ、貴方ほどの人間がなぜ犯罪者を匿うのですか？貴方は正義のためにずっとＦＢＩに力を貸して下さったのに」

「私は正義心で捜査に協力したことはありません。協力したのは、事件に対する興味だけです」

「そんなはずは…」

理解できないと顔を歪める。

ラウドは正義を語るが、それは薄っぺらくメッキ仕立てだった。そこから透けて見えるのは、僚友の死を受け止められず、残された自分に意味を見い出そうとあがく愚かさだった。陥った状況を恨み、認められない。そして、その責を月になすり付けた。確かにレイ・ペンバー、南空ナオミの死には月に責がある。だが、それならば日本に侵入を命じた私にも非はある。ひいては、それを許可したＦＢＩ、事件当時、怪我をした為にパートナーを一人にしたラウドへと向かう。

私が月を終身監視にしたのも正義ではないし、それを認めた世界の警察組織も正義ではない。現にキラ事件の当時、どれだけの組織・政府がキラに迎合したか。正義を紋章に掲げたＦＢＩも例外ではなかった。

「それに、私は正義などと口にする人間を信用しません。月くんにした事はお前に償わせます。それが楽しいことではないのは保証しましょう。覚悟しておく事です」

「…絆されたのですか？」

部屋の外へと向う私を、ラウドが呟いた言葉が止めた。

「初めてライトを見た時、キラがあれ程までに美しいとは驚きました。ずいぶんと可愛がっていたようですが、Ｌでもあの体に絆されたのですか？」

「彼に何をした…？」

ラウドの顔にうっすらと笑みが広がる。私は踵を返して、檻の扉に立った。

「ワタリ、開けろ」

別室で監視をしているワタリに指示を出す。だが、檻の扉は開かない。

「ワタリ！」

もう一度叫ぶと、かちゃりと音を立てて扉が薄く開いた。

扉を開け放ち、まっすぐにラウドに向かう。私の反応を笑っていた。

蹴り上げた脚がラウドを檻に叩き付けた。崩れ落ちた体に続けざまに蹴りを入れる。それでも、低い笑いは止まらない。私は倒れたラウドを引き摺り上げ、拳を振り上げる。途中、ワタリの声が聞こえた気がするが、奴の笑いが止まるまで殴り続けた。

*** *** ***

棚から取り出した本を膝の上に開く。文字を追っているはずなのに、内容が全然頭に入っていかなかった。

仕事部屋まで行き、竜崎にいろいろ尋ねるつもりだった。それなのに、ケーキを食べる竜崎を見ていたら、なぜかもやもやと言葉にならない感情が胸を塞ぎ、部屋から飛び出して来てしまった。せっかくワタリさんがお膳立てしてくれたのに申し訳ない事をしてしまった。

竜崎の仕事部屋から出て来ても不可解な感情は続いて、疲れたからと嘘を言って部屋に戻ってしまった。気分転換に本を読んでみても気が入らない。

思考がまた竜崎に戻ってしまう。以前の僕と彼はどんな二人だったのだろう。同性同士の恋愛を想像できないけど、僕たちの関係はメンタルなものだったのか、それともフィジカルなものだったのか。

あぁ、でも竜崎は墓地で僕にキスをしようとしていた。自分の唇に触れた。そして、竜崎の薄い唇を思い出す。記憶は失っても体が覚えている事もある。あの唇に触れたら、僕は何か思い出すのだろうか。

「月くん！」

突然、部屋の扉が乱暴に開いた。さっきまで考えていた竜崎が現れたから、驚いてソファーから立ち上がってしまった。

「竜崎」

僕の前に走って来た竜崎の顔には血が付いていた。体を見回すと、両方の拳が切れて血が流れている。

「その怪我、どうしたんだ！？」

怪我をした手に触れようとする僕よりも早く、竜崎が僕を抱き締めていた。

「竜崎…？」

頭を引き寄せられ唇が重なっていた。血の匂いが漂う。こんな事をしている場合じゃないのに。

唇をこじ開けられ、竜崎の舌が侵入して来た。縮こまる僕の舌を誘い出し絡み合う。奔放に僕の口の中を彷徨って、僕はただ彼にしがみついていた。

「う、ぅん…」

熱があがる。キスだけなのに足から自分を支える力が抜ける。

「あっ！」

竜崎に倒され、ソファーに雪崩れ込んだ。僕の足の間に体が割り込む。床に膝をついた竜崎が僕のシャツを引き出した。まるで引きちぎるみたいにボタンを外される。僕の上で動く赤い手。

「やめろ！」

竜崎を突き飛ばし、乱されたシャツを握った。少しだけ体勢を崩しただけの竜崎が戻って来て、僕の膝に触れた。

「お願いです。貴方に触れさせて下さい」

僕を覗き込む竜崎は必死だった。必死に僕に触れたいと願っている。

「怪我してる…」

「ほとんどの血は私のものではありません。怪我もただの裂傷です。気にするほどじゃない」

「でも…」

「お願いですから」

「僕はお前の月じゃない」

必死に求める竜崎を見て気付いた。彼の目は僕を見ているようで、僕を透かして他の人を見ている。ケーキを褒められた時に感じた、もやもやした感情が何か気付いた。記憶を失う前の僕に対する嫉妬だ。あの時も竜崎は僕ではない僕を見ていた。

「記憶があってもなくても、貴方は私のものです」

それ以上は口を塞がれた。角度を変えて何度も繰り返される口づけに、頭がぼぅとする。何も考えれなくなる。シャツを握っていた手も外され、竜崎の手が体中に彷徨った。触れていた手が胸の尖ったものに触れた。電気が走る。自分の唇から信じられない声が漏れていた。

「あっ、あ…」

聞きたくなくて口を噤むと、その度に竜崎の舌がこじ開けた。胸に触れられて反応するなんて信じられないのに、竜崎の唇が耳元、首筋に触れただけで体が震える。熱が下肢に溜まっていく。

「腰をあげて」

咄嗟にズボンを掴んだ。服の中では痛いほど僕自身が張り詰めている。見られたくない。ぎゅうと布地を握る手に竜崎の手が触れた。

「放すんです、月くん」

耳に注ぎ込まれた竜崎の声に操られる様に、僕の手は緩んでいた。前を寛がれ、布が腰を滑っていった。空気に晒される僕自身。立ち上がって先端は赤く張り詰めている。こんなところを人に見られるのは初めてで、思わず膝を閉じた。けれど、それも許さない竜崎の手が伸びて来て、僕の足をソファーの腕に掛けた。大きく開かされる脚。その間には竜崎がいた。

「や、やめ…」

僕が見ている前で、竜崎の頭が下がり、薄い唇が僕を包んだ。ねっとりとした熱に包み込まれる。中で舌が僕の形を辿る。

「ああ…！」

上下する黒髪を掴んだ。でも、その手は彼の動きを妨げたいのか、もっととねだっているのか分からなかった。

冷たい指が僕でさえも触れた事のない箇所に触れる。

「いやだ、竜崎！なにして…」

ずぶと勢いよく指が中に入り込む。衝撃で顎があがった。衝撃が痛みじゃないのが辛かった。歓迎する様に中が収縮する。竜崎の指を奥へ奥へと誘った。頭よりもたくさんの事を体は覚えている。

「っは、ぅ、うう…」

しがみつくものを求めていた僕の手が竜崎の肩を掴む。気づいた竜崎が僕の体を抱き締めた。どんどん増やされる指に、止めどもなく甘い声を漏らす僕を宥めた。

「あぁ！」

竜崎が壁の一カ所を執拗に嬲る。悲鳴の様な声があがった。震えが止まらない。なけなしの自制が上滑りしていく。それなのに、竜崎の指は止まる事なく、よりいっそう激しく責め立てた。

「あ、あ、あ、あああ…！」

竜崎の手が僕に絡んだ。じゅくじゅくと湿音が響く。中からも外からも刺激を与えられ、僕は留めていたものを解き放った。

遂情を果たして、力が抜け放り出した僕の脚に触れる手。けだるくて閉じていた目蓋を押し上げると、服を脱いだ竜崎がいた。日に焼けていない青白い肌。動くとあばらが見える。それでも、体にはきちんと筋肉が付いていた。

「りゅう、ざき…」

「そのままで。力を抜いていて下さい」

何をするのかと尋ねる前に、竜崎の体が押し進んだ。馴染まない他人の熱が侵入してくる。

「やだ！」

押し付けられるソファーから逃れようとあがく。でも、しっかりと腰を抱きとめられ、杭を打たれてしまっては大した抵抗にはならなかった。

「月くん」

目を閉じて、竜崎は腰を振るい出す。僕の名前を呼ぶけど、僕じゃない。男の体は簡単で前立腺を責められたら、僕自身も再び力を持ち始めている。胸に指が伸ばされる。僕を知っている竜崎の思うままに翻弄されていく。

「月くん…」

繰り返して名前を呼ぶ竜崎に耳を塞いでしまいたい。彼の呼吸が荒くなり、突き上げる勢いも増してくる。下肢でたてる音もひどく淫らだった。竜崎の体が震え出した。

僕の中に熱を放たれても、僕は冷めたままだった。

*** *** *** *** ***

「ワタリさん、竜崎は？」

「仕事部屋でございましょう」

まただ！僕にあんな事をした竜崎は、「すみませんでした」と謝って部屋を出て行った。その後も以前の様に、僕と顔を合わせない日々が続いている。

「散歩に行ってきます」

苛立ちは何も生まない。落ち着くためにも、僕は散歩をしに行く事にした。あそこなら一人だけでゆっくりと考えられる。

「空が曇ってきました。今日は止められた方がいいかと思いますが…」

「降り出す前に帰ってきますから」

それでも心配そうなワタリさんを置いて、僕は林に向かった。空に重苦しい雲がひろがっている。あまり長居は出来ないかもしれない。僕は足早に林の奥へ歩み続けた。秋の足は速くて、紅葉した葉はもう枯葉となって地面に落ちていた。

体を重ねた翌朝、目を覚ますと竜崎が僕を見ていた。あんな事があった翌日に、記憶が戻っているなんて都合のいい話はなく、僕は竜崎を見返して反応を待った。髪に伸ばして来た手。思わずびくりと体が震えてしまった。僕の反応に傷ついた様に目を閉じ、竜崎はベッドから降りた。

「昨夜はすみませんでした」

そう言い残して、服を拾いながら部屋を後にした。

体を繋げる行為はよほど親しくなくては出来ない。男同士ならなおさらだった。快楽のためなら、女性を相手にした方が準備や後始末が楽にすむ。それなのに、僕の体があんなに簡単に竜崎を受け入れたのは、彼と体を繋げる事に慣れていたからだ。それほどまで僕と竜崎は親しい関係であるはずなのに、今の僕は竜崎が分からない。僕を必死に求める仕草もするくせに、今みたいに遠く距離を置く。放せないと言うなら、なぜもっと記憶を戻させようとしないのだろう。

意識を取り戻した病院で僕はステファンと会った。全身に怪我を負い、頭部にもダメージを受けていた。その時のステファンによると、事件に巻き込まれたと言う事だった。けれど、今となってはその話も信じられない。

頭に触れる。短く切られた場所には縫合の後があった。病院で僕のタイプの記憶障害には、原因が２つあると言われた。外因性と心因性。頭部への怪我があるから外因性だと思われたが、ステファンが墓地よりももっと思い切った行動をしていたら？寒さが体に忍び寄った。守るために、敢て記憶をシャットアウトする可能性もあったはずだ。

この屋敷は竜崎とワタリさんしかおらず、僕が外に出る事は禁じられている。安全のためとワタリさんは説明した。そんな状況をかつての僕は許容できたのだろうか。屋敷の敷地内は自由にできるが、外は許されない。それではまるで大きな牢獄だった。

竜崎は僕を中に閉じ込めたいのか、それとも、閉ざしておきたいのは外界なのか。そして、誰からの安全なのだろう。

遠くで雷が鳴った。遂に天気が崩れた。僕は屋敷に向かって走った。入り口ではタオルを持ったワタリさんが居た。

「早く中へ」

「すみません、ワタリさん。やっぱり降られてしまいました。僕はつくづく雨に降られる運らしい」

タオルをもらって体を拭く。前髪から雫が垂れた。

「髪もこんなに濡れてしまって」

ワタリさんが髪を拭いてくれる。タオル越しの視界。突然、混線したチャンネルの様に別の視界が混ざった。薄暗い場所で、僕は誰かに足を拭かれていた。ぽたりと黒髪からの雫が僕の上に落ちた。どこか悲しげな声。黒い目が僕を見上げていて…。

「月様？」

ワタリさんの声に引き戻された。瞬きを繰り返す。もう何も見えてこなかった。

「何か思い出した様な気がするのですが、もう思い出せない…」

「記憶を取り戻したのですか？」

「記憶と言うより、ただの断片と言うかイメージだけでした。今みたいに僕は雨に濡れて、誰かに拭かれていた。以前、そんな事はありましたか？」

「さぁ、私には分かりかねますが…」

「そうですか…。すみません、おかしな事を言いました。着替えてきます」

そうして背を向けた僕には、ワタリさんが僕をずっと見送っていたのを知るすべがなかった。

シャワーを浴びて部屋に戻った。濡れた体で着替えを取りたくなかったから、部屋にはタオルを巻いただけで出て来てしまった。さっきのフラッシュバックは、僕の記憶だろうか。ワタリさんが分からないなら、竜崎に聞こう。何か分かるかもしれない。

クローゼットを開けて、服を取り出した。立派なクローゼットだけど、中に入っているのは僕の服。女性ならもっと活用できるだろうけど、男の僕には半分で十分な位だった。

半分…。締めたクローゼットをもう一度開ける。そして、僕の服をすべて片側に寄せた。クローゼットの下の引き出しも確認する。僕の疑い通りだった。

部屋を飛び出した。向かうのは竜崎の仕事部屋。僕ももっと早く気付くべきだった。屋敷は大きくて部屋の数も多かったから、てっきり別の部屋があると思っていた。

「竜崎！」

床に座った猫背がびくりと震えた。摘んでいた資料を下し、僕を振り返る。

「どうしました、月くん？」

「お前、どこで寝てる？」

「私は睡眠をたいして必要としないので…」

竜崎の前に立ち、見下ろした。以前に比べれば隈が薄くなったかもしれないが、それでも彼の目の下から消えた事がない。

「ど こ で寝てる？」

「ここですが…」

「いいか？僕は記憶を失ったかもしれないが、そんな事はお前を部屋から追い出す理由にならない」

「どうして…」

「気付いたかって？クローゼットだ。僕の服を寄せたら、ちょうど半分くらい。引き出しも誰かと共有していた形跡があった。僕が屋敷に戻る前に用意させたんだろう。準備がいい事だな。…何が可笑しい？」

見下ろした竜崎の口の端が上がっていた。指を噛んでいるが、明らかに笑っている。

「記憶がなくても月くんは月くんですね」

腕を掴まれて、引き落とされた。床に落ちると思ったが、降りた先は竜崎の膝の上だった。

「でも、分かっているのですか？私が部屋に戻るという事は、こういう事もあるのですよ？」

僕を緩く抱いた腕が腰に回り、尻を掴まれた。指が後孔を掠める。

「っ…。それでも、お前を追い出す理由ならない」

「相変わらず意地っ張りで負けず嫌いですね。私は貴方をレイプした人間ですよ？」

「レイプじゃない」

「夫婦間、恋人間でもレイプは成り立ちます。私はあの夜、貴方の同意を得ず、一方的に欲望を押し付けました。そして最悪なのは、貴方の隙があれば、これから何度でも私は付け入る事です」

腰を引き寄せられ、竜崎の前と摺り合わせた。熱を持った竜崎のものが分かる。

「嫌じゃなかったと言ったら？」

「最中に何度も嫌だと貴方は言った」

「お前が僕を見ていないのが嫌だっただけだ。行為はその…戸惑っただけで、僕も…」

耳が熱い。竜崎の肩にぽとりと頭を預けた。すぐに絡んでくる腕。力が抜けた。ここはとても安心できる。

「…さっき、記憶のフラッシュバックみたいなのがあった。僕は誰かに足を拭かれていた。その人は黒い目を持っていた。あれはお前？」

竜崎の手が髪を撫で、ピンクの縫合跡に口づけた。

「以前、日本で貴方と過ごした時、そんな事がありました」

「内容は分からないけど、何か話していた。お前はとても悲しそうだった」

竜崎の低い声が続く。どこか苦いものが混ざっていた。

「すべてに決着が付けられる日でした。貴方を失うかもしれないと、私は恐れていた。事実、その可能性の方が高かったのですよ。今、貴方が私と共にあるのは幸運なだけです」

「それは…キラ事件？」

「えぇ」

「ステファンの言う通り、僕がキラだった？」

「話したくありません」

「僕が望んでも？」

「すでに味わった苦しみです。忘れたなら、忘れたままでもいいはずです」

「その選択は僕のものだ」

「その通りです。でも、私が話す事はありません」

「僕が記憶を取り戻さなくてもいいのか？」

「私の望みはあの時から変わりません。貴方に側にいて欲しい。それだけです」

「嘘つき。僕から逃げてたくせに」

拗ねた様に僕が言えば、宥める様な声が降って来た。

「そうですね。私を覚えていない貴方が辛かった。他人の様に見られる事が溜まらなかった。でも、もういいんです。記憶があってもなくても貴方は月くんだと分かりましたから」

「じゃあ、部屋に戻るのか？」

「はい。でも、月くん、覚悟して下さいね。私たちは毎日繋がっていましたから」

体を離され覗き込んで来たのは、にんまりと笑った竜崎。この間の痴態を思い出して、頬が熱くなった。近寄ってくる竜崎に気付き、僕も迎えにいった。唇は二人のちょうど真ん中で出会う。甘いもの好きの竜崎からは、砂糖の味がした。

目を覚ますと、部屋は暗くなっていた。

「…っ」

声を出そうにも、喉からは掠れた音しか出てこなかった。

「水を」

唇に冷たいガラスの感触。頭の後ろに当てられた腕が支えになって、横たわったまま僕は水を啜った。

「竜崎」

「大丈夫ですか？無理をさせてしまいましたね」

シーツの上から腰を撫でる手。今は労る様に動くが、少し前までは意地悪なほど僕を虐めていた。

「あの…僕たちは、いつもこんな風だったのか？これじゃ、いくら体力があっても持たない」

「貴方から誘う事もありましたよ」

「嘘だ！」

もう分かった。こいつがこんな風ににんまりと笑う時は、僕にとって良くない事を考えている時だ。

「嘘じゃありません。我慢できなかった貴方に仕事部屋で襲われた事もあります。貴方は仕事上でも私のパートナーでしたから、いつも一緒でした。だが、側にいれば我慢できない。この屋敷で繋がっていない場所はワタリの部屋くらいです」

「この色情狂」

「狂わせているのは貴方なんですけどね、月くん」

痛む腰を撫でてくれるけど、どうしてそんな所を痛めたのか考えたくない。

「月くん、好きですよ」

薄暗い部屋の中にぽつりと竜崎の言葉が落ちた。思いがけない言葉に驚いて、聞き返す事しか出来なかった。

「え？」

「その言葉を私たちは一度も口にした事がありませんでした。私たちは事件を通じて、自分自身の様にお互いを理解していた。それに甘えて、私たちはお互いの感情を口にしなかったのです。月くんにとっては少々事情が異なりますが、私の場合は怠慢だった。貴方が記憶を失った時、一度も貴方に想いを伝えなかった事を悔やみました」

「…竜崎」

その後の言葉を繋げられない。竜崎が本当に言葉を求めているのは僕じゃないからだ。

「いいんです。私が伝えたかっただけですから。もう眠って下さい。明日から私の仕事を手伝ってくれるのでしょう？」

竜崎が体を引き寄せ、左胸の上に僕の頭を乗せた。これが二人の定位置なのだろう。耳の下で竜崎の安定した鼓動が聞こえる。起きたばかりなのに、その音に誘われて僕は再び眠りについた。

*** *** *** *** ***

竜崎の仕事の手伝いは興味深かった。警察組織から来る事件解決の依頼だけでなく、違法すれすれの取引では面白い様に数字が倍になっていった。興味のある分野も半端なく広大で、ほぼあらゆる分野に竜崎の息のかかった研究所、会社が設立されていた。その研究結果を読むだけでも面白い。

そして、脳をフル回転して行う議論が溜まらない。延々と続けられる言葉の応酬に、直接的な愛撫などではあり得ないほど感情が揺さぶられ高揚し、終いには性欲と繋がる事も経験した。あらゆる感覚がこんな深みまで繋がってしまうなんて、射精以上の快感だった。

だけど、全てが上手く行っているわけではない。ステファンの事を尋ねると、決まって竜崎は口を閉ざした。ステファンの事もキラの事も何も教えてくれない。情熱の最中に快楽と引き換えに聞き出そうとした事もある。だが、ひどい返り討ちにあった。翌日、僕は立ち上がる事も出来なかった。

「休憩にしよう、竜崎」

「今日はなんですか？」

ワタリさんが運んで来てくれたワゴンには、スコーン、タルト、ケーキにクッキー、僕用にはサンドウィッチ、その他のものがタワーで並べてあった。伝統的なアフターヌーンティー仕様。

「ケーキはチョコレートケーキとショートケーキ、タルトはトマトとエビ。スコーンは…食べてからのお楽しみだな」

竜崎の皿にケーキとオレンジ色をしたスコーンを乗せてやる。

「こら、行儀が悪いぞ」

竜崎は何が入っているか分からないスコーンを掴んで、くんくんと匂いを嗅いでいた。今度は舌を出して端を舐める。

「そんな事をしないで食べたらいいだろう。そうしたら、味が分かる」

「それでは遅いじゃないですか」

動けなくされた翌日、仕返しに唐辛子フレーバーのチョコレートケーキを食べさせた事を恨んでいるらしい。それ以来、何味か確かめてから食べる癖が付いた。まぁ、何味でも僕が作ったものは全部残さず食べるんだけど…。

「殺されては溜まりませんから」

一通り確認して納得したのか、ぱくりとスコーンにかぶりつく。人参ですか。なかなかです。と呟くが、山の様にクロテッドクリームとイチゴジャムを乗せては人参の味なんてしないだろうに。

「殺したって死ななかったくせに」

紅茶を傾けながら返した僕の言葉に、竜崎の口からスコーンが落ちた。

「月くん…？」

何を言ったのか気付いた僕自身も固まった。今まで入らなかったチャンネルにやっと通じた様だった。思い出せなかった事が嘘の様に、いろいろな事が溢れ出てくる。

「この嘘つき。僕の家族は死んでないだろ」

「月くん」

震えた手が伸びてくる。その手を取って、手のひらに口づけた。抱き寄せられて、嵐の様に口づけが降って来た。僕も同じくらい返してやる。いろんな所を彷徨った唇がお互いの唇に帰ってくる。もう一度唇を合わせ、額を擦り付けるほど近くにいる竜崎にずっと言えずにいた言葉を伝えた。

「竜崎…、僕も好きだ」

僕にとって言葉は嘘をつくもの。だから、言えなかった。それでも、竜崎は分かってくれていたから、僕は言葉にする必要はなかった。けれど、竜崎が言ったなら僕も言わなければ。一回は一回だろう？

一度言ってしまえば、後から後から塞き止めていた言葉が流れ出た。

*** *** *** *** ***

階段を降りる。後ろから付いてくる竜崎は、とても不機嫌だった。来なくてもいいと言うと、月くん一人で乗り越えさせません。見届けます。と言った。階段を降りきると、自動的に扉が開いた。

部屋の中央には檻があった。設置されているカメラの一つに合図すると、檻の扉が開いた。

「ステファン」

扉を開いたまま、中にいるステファンを呼びかけた。外に出る様に促す。泥だらけの服が、あの時からここに幽閉されている事を伝えた。

「ライト…」

僕の前に立ったステファンに、背後から竜崎が出て来て僕を背に庇う。

「竜崎、大丈夫だから」

ステファンを睨む竜崎の腕に触れた。

「ですが…」

振り向かずに目の端だけで僕を見た竜崎に首を振る。いざとなったら、お前がいるから心配していない。納得していない顔だが、僕の願いを尊重して、大人しく後ろに下がってくれた。

深く息を吸い込む。キラを始めた時、こんな状況は想定していなかった。デスノートの最大の特徴である遠隔での殺人。僕の居場所の安全は保証されていて、ノートの被害者や被害者家族と直面する必要はなかった。竜崎が居てくれる事が心強い。

「ステファンの言う通り、僕がキラだった」

「記憶が…」

「あぁ、戻った。僕はキラだった過去に後悔していないし、犯罪者を裁いた事を詫びるつもりもない。だけど、犯罪者以外の人を殺してしまった事は後悔している。出来れば巻き込みたくなかった」

罪を認めた僕の言葉に、ステファンが僕の顔を凝視する。僕も彼の顔をまっすぐに見返した。

「ステファン、貴方は僕に何を望む？」

以前訪れた時は何も知らなかった。だから、目の前の家に足を踏み入れる事も、彼女の前に立つ事も躊躇する事はなかった。

「ライト」

「気安く彼の名前を呼ぶな」

「分かっている。行ってくるよ」

車から降りようとした僕を竜崎が止めた。

「ここで待っていますから」

僕の手に竜崎の手が重なった。ひんやりとした手が温かい。僕を何度でも連れ戻してくれる手だ。

「ありがとう」

竜崎の視線を背に感じながら、ポーチを歩く。深く呼吸をして呼び鈴を押した。家の中で音が響く。屋根先ではウィンドチャイムが軽やかな音を立てていた。

ドアが開いて小柄の老婦人が現れた。花柄のシャツの襟元から十字架が覗いていた。

「いらっしゃい、ライト。今日は一人なの？ステファンは？」

「今日は僕一人で来ました」

小さな体を見下ろす。喉が乾いて張り付いている。デスノートで麻痺していた心が小さな老婦人を前に怯えて震えているのは、正常な人間に戻った証なのだろう。声が震えてしまわない様に、喉を落ち着かせてから口を開いた。

「貴方に告白することがあります。僕は…」

そっと唇に皺だらけの年老いた指が置かれた。

「言わないでちょうだい。ステファンが貴方を連れて来たときに、なんとなく分かっていたの。ステファンはいつか必ず私の前に貴方を連れてくるからと言っていたから」

見下ろすレイの母の瞳には涙が溢れていた。喉が詰まる。僕は彼女のたったひとりの子供を奪い、殺されても文句は言えないのに。

「あの時に話した言葉は全て私の本心。だけど、私は貴方を前にしても言うべき言葉は分からないの」

いつしか僕は嗚咽を漏らしていた。彼女の小さな手が僕の涙を拭ってくれる。僕は彼女の手を濡らし続けた。僕の肩程しかない体を伸ばし、彼女は僕の頭を抱き締めてくれた。レイの母の姿が僕自身の母の姿に重なった。僕は涙腺が壊れた様に泣き続けるしか出来なかった。

「ライト、あの子が牧師を継がずにＦＢＩ捜査官になったのは、人々が安全に暮らせる世界を願ったから。今度は道を誤らず、お願いできるわね？」

彼女の言葉に僕は何度も頷いていた。まるでそれが彼女に対する謝罪と約束の様に。

*** *** *** *** ***

「副長官は？」

「中にいるわよ。どうぞ」

長期休暇となっていた休みが明けて久しぶりに出勤すると、副長官のオフィスに来る様にと伝言があった。彼のおかげで職を失う事は免れたものの、今後は決まっていなかったので、それが下されるのだろう。正直、こうして命があるとは思わなかった。私は死ぬ覚悟であの事件を起こしたのだから。

「失礼します」

中に入ると禿頭の副長官がいた。捜査官あがりの堅物で、体つきも現役捜査官よりも逞しい。

「そこに座れ」

ちらりと顔を上げ、副長官の前の椅子をペンで指差す。机の上に視線を戻すと、書類の束にサインをして茶色のフォルダに入れた。

「さて。ラウド、君の処遇だが、これまで通り捜査官として働いてもらう」

「え？」

辞職は避けられても、てっきりアカデミーへと飛ばされると思っていたから、副長官の意外な言葉に間の抜けた言葉が漏れてしまった。

「不服かね？」

「いえ、ありがとうございます」

「だが、単独と言う訳には行かない。君には新しいパートーナーと組んでもらう」

「ですが、私は…」

「君に拒否権はないと思うがね」

眼鏡の奥が冷たく光った。彼の言う通り、私が拒否する事はできなかった。諦めて了承した。

「新しいオフィスも用意してある。これを持って地下に行きたまえ。中に新しい身分証も入っている。あぁ、パートナーはもう来ているそうだ」

「ありがとうございます。感謝します」

渡された茶色のフォルダを手に、地下に降りていった。一つ目の部屋を通り過ぎ、二つ目のドアの名札に私の名前があった。だが、パートナーの名前はない。

ノックをして見るが応答もない。訝しみながら中に入ると、明かりの付いた部屋には机が二つ並んでいた。一つには標準的な捜査官用の端末、そしてもう一つには白い端末が私の机と向かい合う様に置かれていた。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
